Natsu Enfermo
by Razhelle
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* obviamente nalu de natsu cuando se enferma owwww :3 es taaan lindo XD y lucy... NO ESTOY CONTANDO MUCHO pasen a leer


**Hola a todos, ya se que les debo mucho pero actualmente estoy trabajando en el cap. de "Todo cambia pero nosotros no" quiero agradecer a todos por comentar en mis fics como por ejemplo "Lucy con fiebre" "Soy papa" "Lucy borracha" y "Enamorándome de ti" con respecto a esta les contestare en el prox cap., como sabrán ya es sábado o sea se acabaron mis vacaciones T-T y vienen los trimestrales pero me seguiré esforzando por publicar así que les dejo esto…**

* * *

Natsu Enfermo

Era un día bastante común en el gremio de Fairy Tail, como siempre todo era un desastre, cierta rubia estaba sentada en la barra con Mira, estaba aburrida, al igual que Gray quien no tenia a nadie con quien pelear, así es, Natsu había faltado, nadie sabia el porque pero era raro

-Nee… Lucy ¿sabes que le paso a Natsu? – preguntó la albina mientras secaba unos vasos

-No, que raro que haya faltado ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – se preguntaba así misma mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano, encima de la mesa, la albina solo sonrió

-deberías ir a su casa a ver que paso ¿podrías hacerlo por mi? – la albina puso cara de perrito abandonado

-s-si seguro Mira no te preocupes – hablo con una gota resbalándole por la nuca

-¡ay! Gracias, luego me cuentas como te fue – le dijo finalmente, indicándole que se fuera, lo cual hizo Lucy – esta es la dirección ¡no te pierdas! – le dijo entregándole un papelito y despidiéndose con una mano alzada mientras veía a Lucy salir por la puerta

La pobre de Lucy, no era mala ubicándose, pero para hallar la casa de Natsu, la cual estaba alejada de la ciudad, se le dificultaba, camino por los bosques hasta que encontró una pequeña casa a lo lejos, corrió hasta ella, suspiro de alivio, no sabia si tocar o entrar por le ventana, como el siempre hacia eso, sin embargo su razón y modales le ganaron, entrando así por la puerta.

*toc, toc* golpeo suavemente la puerta, esta se abrió y apareció un gato azul con una cara demacrada lo que asusto a la rubia

-Ha-happy ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto la maga cargándolo

-es Natsu… esta enfermo y… creo que me contagio ¡Achuuu! – Estornudo el gato - ¡que bueno que vienes a cuidar a Natsu! ¡Aye! – Le hablo el gato contento - ¡ahora iré a que Charle me cuide! – y sin mas el gato se fue dejando a una confundida Lucy en la puerta

-¿eh? Ahhhh… supongo que no me queda otra – suspiro entrando a la casa, escucho un grito provenir de alguna de las habitaciones

-¡happy! – era la voz de Natsu llamando a su amigo

-¿Natsu? – interrogo sorprendiendo al dragon slayer

-¿Lucy? – El mago estaba sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto feliz

-Mira me dijo que viniera a verte para saber porque faltaste – le explico – vaya te ves mal – le dijo – llamare a Wendy para que te venga a cuidar – ni siquiera dejo responder al mago y se fue al gremio, el mago de fuego quedo desconsolado y se fue a dormir

-Mira, Natsu esta enfermo, sabes ¿Dónde esta Wendy? – hablo Lucy

-¡ara! Que mala suerte acaban de salir de misión y al parecer happy se fue con ellas – hablo la albina

-¿Qué? ¡Ay no! Y ¿ahora? – le dijo

-tendrás que cuidarlo – le explico – yo no puedo, estoy muy ocupada – le dijo (que mentira)

-no importa, yo lo cuidare – sentencio, fue a su casa por unas medicinas y se fue a la casa de Natsu

Nuevamente toco la puerta, siempre los modales señores, esta vez Natsu le contesto pero cuando abrió la puerta, estaba ¡semidesnudo! Solo llevaba un pantalón, todo su pecho, bien formado, esta desnudo, su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba por la frente… (Esto es fanservice XD)

-¡Natsu! – se sorprendió la maga estelar, Natsu estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, intento avanzar pero no tenia fuerzas y se apoyo en su "amiga" tenia su rostro, escondido en el cuello de la maga y respiraba entre cortadamente, esta se erizo de pies a cabeza

-¡Natsu! Que crees que… - intento quitárselo poso sus mano en su pecho "caliente" pensó llevo una de sus manos a la frente del peli rosa - ¿estas bien? ¡Oh por dios! ¡Cuanta fiebre! – saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde lo metió a la casa, y lo hecho en la cama, este no decía nada se concentraba en respirar, tomo una toalla la mojo en agua fría y la coloco en la frente de su compañero, este abrió levemente los ojos, mirando la cara preocupada de su rubia, solo sonrió y pronuncio su nombre, aun respirando entre cortadamente

-Lu… cy – hablo el mago sonriendo, la maga simplemente tapo sus labios gentilmente con su dedo índice

-no hables Natsu tienes mucha fiebre – le dijo la maga cambiando el paño de agua fría y tomo otra para secar su rostro y su pecho aun semidesnudo - ¿Qué haces así? Empeoraras – le pregunto refiriéndose a su pecho, no esperando una respuesta que de todos modos fue dad

-es…que tenia… mucho calor – hablo recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de la maga – lo siento – sonrió de nuevo (no entiendo como sonríe yo mando al diablo a todo el mundo cuando me duele la cabeza)

Seco con un paño su rostro, luego paso por su pecho secando todo el sudor, termino y le dijo a Natsu que se cambiara, este asintió tomo la ropa que Lucy le ofrecía y se fue al baño, salió algo mareado pero cambiado, llevaba una pijama, de pantalón y chaqueta de franela, estaba apunto de caer pero Lucy lo sostuvo, llevándolo nuevamente a su cama, lo acostó y tapo con las sabanas, sin la frazada por si el mago tenia calor, tomo de nuevo su temperatura y chisto la lengua murmurando un "aun no baja"

-bueno Natsu tendrás que tomar esto – le indico sacando unas pastillas del bolso que había traído, Natsu solo lo rechazo con el rostro

-no, no quiero tomar eso – le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¡ahh! es por tu bien no te hagas el niño, ¡ah! Es verdad debes comer primero – le dijo cambiando nuevamente el paño, acomodando sus almohadas para irse a la cocina con las bolsas que había traído, de donde saco todo tipo de vegetales y empezó a cocinar, Natsu solo veía de vez en cuando lo que hacia su rubia

La maga regreso, con una bandeja donde habían dos platos, un tazón con sopa de verduras y carne bien cortadas, y otra donde había una especia de masa con miel

-correcto debes tener dolor en la garganta, se siente rasposo ¿no? – El peli rosa asintió sorprendido de la capacidad de investigación de su rubia – toma esto primero para que te alivie esa sensación – le dijo estrechándole el tazón de masa dulce

Este le hizo una seña de que no podía cargar el plato, la maga solo suspiro y le dio de comer, sintió algo agradable pasar por su garganta lo que noto la maga, pero sintió mas hambre después de esto

– Bien, ahora toma esto – le dijo ahora estrechándole la cuchara con el líquido de la sopa, vio como salía humo – mmm esta muy caliente, quizá debas esperar – el mago movió su cabeza en signo de negación

-sopla – articulo palabra, la maga se ruborizo y soplo con cuidado de derramar el liquido y se lo dio – esta… rico – le dijo el peli rosa, sorprendiendo a la maga quien de nuevo de ruborizo, ocultando su rostro para un lado, termino de darle de tomar y le dijo;

-bien ahora a dormir – le dijo acostándolo despacio y tapándolo con las sabanas, a Natsu le gustaba ese trato y mucho

Sin embargo se quedo profundamente dormido, lo que el mago no sabia es que la rubia le había puesto la pastilla para la fiebre, molida en la masa dulce para que no se diese cuenta, recordando esto Lucy solo suspiro

-¡ahh! Parece un niño – dijo sonriendo – bueno ahora a lavar – se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos, los seco y guardo, de nuevo fue a revisar la temperatura del peli rosa, esta estaba bajando lo que hizo suspirar de alivio a la maga

-que alivio – dijo y puso una silla al lado de la cama del peli rosado, sentándose y apoyándose en el borde de la cama, quedando ella también dormida

Lo que al mago no le gustaba era estar débil, sin fuerzas y energías, por eso no le gustaba enfermarse, pero eso cambio cuando vino Lucy a cuidarlo, le gustaba mucho recibir su constante atención y sobre todo no ser regañado, recordó todos los momentos que paso con Lucy, y sin querer sonrió, abrió lentamente sus ojos para divisar una cabellera rubia a su costado, bien dormida estaba, pues se había encargado de cuidar muy bien a Natsu, este se sentía feliz, bueno ya se sentía mejor, no sabia como agradecerle así que se levanto, la cargo y la puso en su cama, metiéndose el también para depositar un suave beso en los labios de la rubia y dormirse…

Unas horas después, la maga se despertó ya era de noche, se asusto al estar en la cama de Natsu, no tenia idea de cómo había llegado ahí (yo si :3) se iba a ir pero, Natsu la tenia abrazada cual almohada, se le subieron todos los colores, abriendo los ojos como platos, el mago de fuego también se despertó y sonrió contento, pero al ver la cara roja de su rubia, se alarmo

-¡Lucy! ¿Te contagie? – le pregunto, esta solo negó con la cabeza pero después…

-¡achuuu! – estornudo, el mago sonrió con culpa pero luego se le ocurrió una fantástica idea

-ahora me toca cuidarte a mi – finalizo con una sonrisa abrazando a la maga ruborizada

* * *

**FIN**

**HE HE ¿Qué Tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si solo es un ONE-SHOT QUE SE ME OCURRIO viendo a mi primo enfermo, claro yo no lo cuide así, pero si fuera Natsu, haría de todo XD hahahaha como sea gracias por leer, asi este fic aparecerá incluido en "ENAMORANDOME DE TI" PERO MUCHO DESPUES BYE BYE**


End file.
